Of Superpowers and Autopsy Tables
by The One Eyed Witch
Summary: The blond on Ducky's Table was not a usual case. Xover with Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just had to get it down on paper, or the computer as the case may be, so that I could get back to more productive things.

**Summary:** The blond on Ducky's autopsy table was not part of a normal investigation. X-over with Heroes.

**Spoilers:** mild ones for season one of NCIS, and no real ones for Heroes.

_And so we begin..._

It was a rather odd case. The young woman on the autopsy table was not a marine, or a suspected terrorist, or any of the things that NCIS usually dealt with. In fact had this happened on solid land, Gibbs would have assumed that the young woman was simply a Good Samaritan who had tried to stand up to the wrong person. But this happened on a NAVY carrier, a couple hundred miles away from solid land.

Without the woman, the case would have also been very clear cut: on a carrier ship, about two hundred miles off Norfolk, a young Lieutenant Davis had simply snapped: he had become convinced that his commanding officer, a Colonel Javiers, was the devils own spawn. The Lieutenant had decided that the Colonel needed to be purged in the name of God. On his last leave he had obtained some silver bullets that had been sprinkled with holy water, a couple of crosses, and some other holy items, and had then waited for the sign of God (the Lieutenant had in fact blathered on about heaven and ides, and other things that Gibbs didn't quite understand, but were apparently important to keep in mind when you were planning on banishing Satan to hell). Once he saw that sign (something about the stars aligning in a certain way), he had hidden a gun, loaded with silver bullets, and some holy objects under his uniform, and had proceeded to find Colonel Javiers. Once Davis found the Colonel, he had pulled his gun and shot at the Colonel while screaming some prayer or chant that was supposed to make the devil go back to hell.

Now up until this point the case had not been much of a problem for NCIS. Sure someone had to go back and figure out how the psyche tests, and the friends, and the superior officers, had missed that the Lieutenant had been a raving lunatic, and how said raving lunatic had managed to conceal a plethora of holy items on the ship, but that was not Gibbs problem. But right at the moment that the Lieutenant had pulled his gun something very unusual had happened. A young woman wearing civilian clothes had rushed to push Javiers out of the line of fire, and had taken three bullets for the Colonel, before the stunned crewmembers had subdued Davis. The woman had died instantly from a bullet that penetrated her head and became logged in her brain.

Which left Gibbs with a very large headache in the form of a corpse that had once belonged to a petite and very pretty blonde. The woman had no ID on her. Running her finger prints through AFIS hadn't turned up anything. All of the crewmembers had been accounted for. All of them also claimed that they had never set eyes on the girl before. Nobody could even tell him just how the girl ended up in the room, since everyone present was willing to swear on their mother that there had been no women present when Davis pulled his gun, much less _that_ woman. As far as Gibbs could tell their Jane Doe had simply popped out of thin air.

Which was why Gibbs was currently harassing Ducky. The higher ups wanted answers, but Gibbs had nothing to give them. At this point he would have even welcomed a false lead, if only it gave him something to do. He and Kate had interviewed everyone even remotely connected to the shooting, and got nothing. McGee and DiNozzo had gone over the video footage only to find that the camera in that particular room had mysteriously stopped working a few minutes before the shooting, and restarted again half an hour later. None of the surrounding cameras showed anyone resembling their mystery blond. Abbey had been processing her clothes, but they seemed to be the only normal thing about her. The only thing her clothes revealed about their Jane Doe, was that she dressed like a typical high school or collage student.

So now Ducky was his last hope of identifying the young woman and getting answers.

"I must say Jethero, I don't think I have ever met any one quite as healthy as our Miss Doe here. Its all very remarkable. Though I do remember a colleague of mine, in England, once mentioned…"

"Ducky! Please" Gibbs interrupted "is there anything that can be used to identify her?"

"Well that is what I'm trying to tell you, Jethero" Ducky muttered with a glare "She is absolutely perfect!"

"Perfect?" Gibbs could already tell that his headache was about to get worse.

"Yes, quite. She has no scars or imperfections of any kind. The x-ray and MRI didn't reveal anything. Her organs show absolutely no sign of any wear and tear."

"So there was nothing that could ID her?"

"Jethero, I don't think you understand" Ducky huffed. "A human being simply doesn't go through eighteen or so years of life without picking up some sort of scars, or scratches or broken bones, or _anything_. In fact it seems like Miss Doe here has existed in some sort of protective bubble, up until the moment Lieutenant Davis shot her."

"So should I just go upstairs and tell the Director that the civilian Jane Doe got on board the carrier with the aid of a magic bubble that knocked out all video surveillance, and that magic bubble also protected her from everything but silver bullets?" Gibbs felt obliged to ask. He massaged his temples and absently wondered whom he could send to get him some decent coffee. He also decided that he might as well pick up the bullets and whatever else Ducky needed to send up to forensics to give to Abbey, so that the trip down to the morgue wouldn't be a complete waste of his time.

Apparently reading his mind, Ducky remarked "I got two of the bullets out of her. Lieutenant Davis got in some very lucky shots. One of the bullets struck her in the heart" He gestured to a tray with a heart lying in it and to the bullet next to it. Gibbs had time to absently note that it was not necessarily the bullet in her head that killed her, since even to his untrained eye he could see the massive damage done to the heart, before Ducky continued: "There was also a bullet that I removed from her intestine." He gestured to another tray with a badly misshapen bullet in it. "Since I am already down here, I was gone to look at her Stomach and digestive tract. See what she had for her last meal. Maybe it might tell us a little more about her, though I wouldn't count on it. I should have something for Abbey in an hour or so."

Gibbs grunted and moved away to go upstairs to see if any of his team had any sort of breakthrough. It wasn't that watching autopsies disturbed him any more, but for some reason watching the autopsies of kids under twenty still made him a bit uncomfortable. Ducky gave him a knowing smile, but fortunately didn't say anything.

And that was when his already bad day got worse. Because when he turned away from the autopsy table instead of looking at an empty lab, he was forced to stare down the barrel of a gun.

_A/N: You know the drill: Please review, and I'll post more..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I just wrote it.

**Previously:** _And that was when his already bad day got worse. Because when he turned away from the autopsy table instead of looking at an empty lab, he was forced to stare down the barrel of a gun._

Adrenaline rushed his system, and instinct made him reach for his gun before common sense kicked in and he slowly moved his hand up to show the gunman that he wasn't holding a weapon. Training forced him to look past the gun, but he only managed to note the paint covered hands holding the weapon before he heard Ducky start talking behind him.

"You know Jethero, I am really thinking that I should give that collogue of mine a call. It was a couple of decades ago, but I am sure that he will still remember that case that I was talking about earlier, after all, it wasn't even my autopsy and … Oh."

The sudden silence told Gibbs that Ducky had turned around and spotted the gunman. He felt a moment of pity for the Doctor, since this was the second gunman in as many months that had made it into the Autopsy Lab. Ducky's assistant, Gerald, was still on medical leave after the first gunman had decided to teach Ducky a lesson.

Now that he had calmed down a bit Gibbs studied the man holding the gun. He was young, with brown eyes and dark curly hair sticking up all over the place. Gibbs noted that he didn't look Middle Eastern so he may not be connected with the last gunman. He also noted that it wasn't just his hands that were covered in paint. The paint was in his clothing, on his face, and there were even a few splatters in his hair.

Then the man smiled and said in slightly accented English "I'm sorry to drop in on you like this, but the Autopsy Table is such a scary place, we didn't think that it would be fair to leave her here all alone" He gestured in the direction of the body, just in case it wasn't obvious whom 'her' was.

There was sudden movement to the man's right and Gibbs realized that he had completely missed another intruder in the Lab. The other man was short, Asian, chubby, with a squarish glasses and a big grin on his face. He was also bouncing up and down and had what appeared to be a sword strapped to his back.

"We are here to save Cheerleader Claire!" the bouncing swordsman declared happily "Save the Cheerleader! Save the World!"

Gibbs blinked slowly and wondered when his headache developed into a full blown hallucination. However a glance at Ducky's shell shocked face suggested that the two intruders were indeed here, and were indeed as unusual as Gibbs thought they were.

The paint splattered gunman stepped back a bit and giving them a rueful grin declared "Look, I know you government types don't usually like to deal with us, don't negotiate with terrorists and all that, but all we want to do is get Claire and go home, before her dad notices she's missing."

Gibbs looked back at Ducky, and he could see from the older man's face that he too had reached the same conclusion: the two intruders were quite possibly insane and since they were the ones holding the gun, it was probably in Gibbs and Ducky's interest to humor them for a little while.

Gibbs stepped back some more and gestured at the woman (Cheerleader Claire apparently). He regretted that the intruders had interrupted them before Ducky even had a chance to at least cover up her torso with a sheet. Seeing the body of someone you knew was always hard, even without seeing them all opened up and some organs missing like that. Frankly he was kind of concerned about what the sight would do to the mental state of the two men.

Apparently he shouldn't have worried. The shorter man, the one with a sword, happily bounced past Ducky and Gibbs and greeted the corpse with a joyous declaration of "Cheerleader Claire!"

Which really made Gibbs wonder just how the two had gotten inside. There were all sorts of security checks that one had to pass through in order to get inside the NCIS building especially after the fiasco with the last gunman in the Autopsy Labs. He was also fairly sure that people carrying swords would not have been to walk into the building, even if they did manage to forge some IDs. And regardless of the sword, these two weren't inconspicuous enough to be Ninjas that could just slip past security.

And yet they must have done something right because here they were. And that was when Gibbs noticed that neither intruder was paying any attention to him. He could reach his gun and take both of them out before they had a chance to hurt him or Ducky. Moving his arms slowly, so as not to attract their attention, he reached for his gun holster, only to find that the gun wasn't there.

The shock of finding nothing where he knew his gun was supposed to be, stopped him from being subtle. He openly stared at his empty gun holster, and wondered where the heck his gun had disappeared to.

"Hope you don't mind" came the rather amused voice of the paint splattered gun man "I promise I'll give it back once we're done." And to Gibbs shock he realized that the gun that he had been threatened with was actually his own missing gun.

"What...How?" he stammered, and them winced because he never stammered.

"I'll make you a deal" replied the gunman with a smirk. "You tell us which one of you is performing the autopsy and I'll tell you how we got in and how we got your gun."

"That would be me" Ducky entered the conversation "My name is Doctor Mallard, and who might you two be?"

Gibbs wondered absently if being threatened in his own lab so often was making Ducky such an expert at dealing with the unexpected. Then the bouncing swordsman happily started talking:

"My name Hiro. That is Mr. E-e-sak." He waved at the paint splattered gunman "and we used my Superpowers to save Cheerleader Claire, and the World!"

Before Gibbs and Ducky had a chance to process that statement, Mr. E-e-sak, spoke up addressing his question to Ducky:

"Have you removed the bullet from her brain yet?" When Ducky shook his head to show that no, he had not removed the bullet, the young man looked oddly relieved, and addressed his companion. "Hiro, I know you're excited to see Claire, but maybe you should step back and let Dr. Mallard here remove the bullet from her brain so that we can take her home?"

Hiro, the bouncing swordsman, thought that over and then nodding moved back behind his friend, to let Ducky have clear access to the autopsy table and the woman lying on it. Mr. E-e-sak, waved his gun at Ducky, to indicate that the doctor should move to the autopsy table and start removing that bullet. Gibbs gave Ducky a nod, to confirm the order. So far Gibbs didn't have an opportunity to set off the alarm, and removing the bullet seemed to be a fairly good way to buy Gibbs some time to figure out how he was going to get them out of this mess unharmed.

As Ducky moved to the table and picked up some instrument the gunman gave another order "Try to be as careful and as gentle as you can. In fact pretend that you are dealing with a living patient" Ducky nodded, and proceeded to remove the bullet as carefully as he knew how to.

While Ducky worked, Gibbs noted that there was a scalpel among Ducky's tools. They were probably going to need a weapon, especially since Gibbs himself had somehow been disarmed, so he turned to the gunman, apparently the leader, and asked "So how exactly are you going to leave the building with Claire?"

"Same way we came in—with superpowers, of course" Mr. E-e-sac smiled.

Despite the fact that the answer was entirely unhelpful, Gibbs noted happily that the scalpel was now missing from Ducky's tools, and there was a suspicious, scalpel shaped bulge in his lab coat pocket. A few minutes later, Ducky finished removing the bullet and dropped it into a tray with one of the other bullets. He looked back at Mr. E-e-sac, waiting to see what the man would do next.

Mr. E-e-sac gestured Ducky to move over and stand next to Gibbs. He them asked them to move against the wall. Gibbs wondered if he was going to shoot them now. His worry must have shown on his face because the gunman smiled reassuringly and said: "Don't worry; nobody is going to get hurt. We just have to wait a few minutes and then we'll be out of your hair."

"Wait for what?" Ducky blurted out. Personally Gibbs was impressed that Ducky hadn't already talked the intruder's ears off with tales of how this reminded him of the time…

Mr. E-e-sac was apparently not as talkative as Ducky. All he said was "You'll see."

_A/N: Please review. I like reivews. They help me write._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Last Chapter:** _Mr. E-e-sac gestured Ducky to move over and stand next to Gibbs. He them asked them to move against the wall. Gibbs wondered if he was going to shoot them now. His worry must have shown on his face because the gunman smiled reassuringly and said: "Don't worry; nobody is going to get hurt. We just have to wait a few minutes and then we'll be out of your hair."_

_"Wait for what?" Ducky blurted out. Personally Gibbs was impressed that Ducky hadn't already talked the intruder's ears off with tales of how this reminded him of the time…_

_Mr. E-e-sac was apparently not as talkative as Ducky. All he said was "You'll see."_

**And now Chapter 3.**

Gibbs could have sworn that he had never felt the seconds move by slower than they did now. The gunman had moved far enough away that trying to attack him, even with a scalpel, would get both him and Ducky shot. There was absolutely nothing that Gibbs could do except to wait for someone upstairs to realize what was going on. Since neither man had bothered to disable the camera in the corner, Gibbs hoped that sooner or later someone would notice that there were too many unauthorized people in the Lab, and start organizing some way to get him and Ducky out of here. In fact while he was waiting for the unknown event to come to pass he amused himself with thoughts of how the entire building was currently being evacuated and the hostage rescue teams were gearing up to get them out of here.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was impatient. Hiro, the swordsman, was fidgeting with anticipation, and Mr. E-e-sak kept looking at his watch. Then he must have seen what he was waiting for, because he broke into a wide relieved smile and muttered "Finally" under his breath.

And then Gibbs got the biggest shock of this day. Or maybe even the biggest shock of his life.

The corpse of Cheerleader Claire took a deep breath and sat up.

The young woman looked down at her dissected torso with shock and Gibbs was pretty sure he heard he whisper "Oh, God."

Both of the young men rushed to her, Hiro exuberantly pronouncing "Cheerleader Claire! We are here to save you!" and Mr. E-e-sac trying to calm her down with "It's okay Claire bear. Just take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay."

Gibbs had to wonder how anything would ever be all right, since a fundamental truth had just been turned on its head. Corpses were not supposed to hyperventilate, and Claire was definitely a corpse. Or she had been. If he hadn't been so shocked, Gibbs thought that his head would have been killing him.

Claire, the former corpse, had finally calmed down, and was now looking around in bewilderment. After a few seconds, she seemed to get her bearings, and she looked down at her torso with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Isaac" she addressed the paint-splattered gun man "Something is wrong."

Gibbs wanted to tell her that everything was wrong, but his mouth refused to move.

"My heart is missing" Claire informed the room with surprising calmness. "Hiro, could you give it to me?"

Hiro nodded happily and handed her the tray on which her still badly damaged heart was resting.

"Here you go Cheerleader Claire!"

The woman smiled in thanks, picked up her heart, and jammed it in to her chest with a practiced ease that most people reserve for brushing their teeth. Gibbs repositioned himself so that he could have an unblocked view of the woman's dissected torso, and he absently noted that the heart now appeared to be perfectly healed, and was happily beating away, like some gruesome cartoon that Gibbs remembered seeing about the human body.

Claire then proceeded to move her ribs back into their proper places, and Gibbs heard Ducky gasp as they saw the sawed through ribs healed themselves. Lastly, she calmly moved the peeled back skin to cover up her exposed ribs and stomach and the ugly marks from Ducky's scalpel simply melted away, as if though they had never been there. Sitting on the autopsy table was now a perfectly blemish free, if somewhat undressed, young woman.

Apparently realizing her state of undress, she grabbed a hold of the sheet that had been used to cover her corpse, and wrapped it around herself like a toga. Leaning on Isaac she gingerly hopped off the autopsy table and looked around the Lab.

"I guess the rescue mission didn't quite go the way we planned, huh?" she remarked studying her two 'rescuers'.

"I am very sorry, Cheerleader Claire." Sighted Hiro, much more subdued than Gibbs had ever seen him before. "When I tried to teleport us out, I ended up in Hawaii five weeks ago, without you."

"And since we know how much you hate waking up on the autopsy table" Isaac picked up the story "I talked Hiro into dropping in on you, to make sure you had a friendly face when you woke up. I knew from my paintings where and when you were going to wake up, and decided to play hero for once." He finished with a teasing smile.

"So the Colonel guy from your paintings, he is okay right?" she directed her question to the two younger men.

"Not a bullet in him" Isaac informed her. "Tough I can't say that for you"

"You can now" Claire corrected him. It seemed to be a long running 'in-joke' between them, because both men broke out into very bright smiles.

"I don't suppose either of you heroes thought to bring me some clothes?" Claire asked them with out much hope in her voice. The sheepish looks on their faces were enough to let everyone know, that no they hadn't considered their rescue plans in quite that much detail.

That remark, managed to snap Ducky out of his stupor. Apparently the proper manners that had been instilled in him as a small child came forward even when facing gunmen, swordsmen, and even death-defying corpses: "I am afraid, my dear that your clothes have already been sent up to forensics on the floor above us. Though there are several spare Lab coats over by the door."

The woman gave Ducky a brilliant smile, as Isaac went over to the door to get her the fore mentioned lab coat. She put it on top of the makeshift and bloody Toga. Looking around the formerly-dead Cheerleader spotted the camera and looked at it thoughtfully. Isaac, also noticing her interest reassured her: "We have Micah dealing with it." That seemed to be enough good enough for her because she nodded and then walked over to the sink and calmly started washing her hands of the blood that had coated them since she had pushed her heart back in.

As Claire was drying her hands on a paper towel, Gibbs noticed that the man, Hiro, was acting even more oddly than was apparently usual. He seemed to be concentrating so hard that his cheeks were quivering with the effort. Suddenly, he started bouncing again: "Mr. E-e-sak, Cheerleader Claire, we need to get out of here! Men with guns are outside!"

Both Isaac and Claire moved towards Hiro, and Gibbs whimsically wondered if they were going to use Superpowers to go to the Hawaii of the past, before Ducky, snapped out of silence by the flurry of movement, spoke up again, addressing the woman "How is that possible?"

She didn't need to ask what he was referring to. The former corpse simply gave him a mysterious smile and responded "Superpowers." Then Isaac slid the gun across the floor towards Gibbs, and the three of them simply disappeared.

And just like that, Gibbs and Ducky were once again the only living occupants of the Lab.

_A/N: There will be one more chapter. Please Review. I'll post faster._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine... Probably Never will be. All I have is my brain, and laptop.

_**Previously:** Both Isaac and Claire moved towards Hiro, and Gibbs whimsically wondered if they were going to use Superpowers to go to the Hawaii of the past, before Ducky, snapped out of silence by the flurry of movement, spoke up again, addressing the woman "How is that possible?"_

_She didn't need to ask what he was referring to. The former corpse simply gave him a mysterious smile and responded "Superpowers." Then Isaac slid the gun across the floor towards Gibbs, and the three of them simply disappeared._

_And just like that, Gibbs and Ducky were once again the only living occupants of the Lab._

Gibbs wasn't quite sure what happened next. Even though he wasn't physically injured everything was blurry and confusing just like the times he got shot. In the back of his mind he recognized that he must have been going into shock.

When someone, possibly Tony, asked him where the intruders went he had responded simply: "Hawaii".

When the Director asked him what happened, he shrugged and said "Don't know." He was apparently so hysterical that he even forgot to add 'Sir' to the end of his statement.

In his lifetime Jethero Gibbs had often been praised for being able to deal with difficult situations. People respected him because he had walked through hell and come back without so much as blinking. He could deal with the most gruesome crime scenes without losing his cool, or his lunch.

His secret was that he managed to file most of the events in his life into nice neat mental boxes. As long as everything stayed in the boxes, he had no trouble dealing with it. Gruesome injuries. Bomb threats. Sociopaths. They all had their own boxes, and they stayed there.

But some things really bothered him, mostly because he couldn't find a box to shove them in, or because they wouldn't stay in their assigned boxes. Threats to his friend, team-mates or co-workers. The terrorist from two months ago. Marriage. Technology. Gun-wielding artists. Time-travel. Teleportation. Corpses miraculously coming back to life. Those things bothered him worse than any amount of gruesome crime scenes ever could.

Ducky didn't seem to be doing much better. As they were being ushered upstairs towards the paramedics, Ducky suddenly stopped and reached down into his pocket. He pulled out the scalpel and looked at it mournfully for a few minutes. He then remarked: "You know, Jethero, I don't think this would have slowed them down for long."

Gibbs would later blame it on the shock, but at that exact moment he found that statement ridiculously funny.

When they got to the paramedics, both he and Ducky were laughing hysterically, not caring about the crowd of concerned co-workers, or the FBI agents trying to figure out what the heck had happened, or the media that had heard about the commotion.

Later, it was decided that the intruders had somehow drugged Special Agent Gibbs, and Dr. Mallard with some form of hallucigens, despite the fact that there were no marks on either man, no foreign substances in their bloodstreams It was also conveniently forgotten that there was no hallucigen invented that could cause two different people to have the exact same hallucination.

It was decided that the intruders had inside help, despite the fact that no at the NCIS could have gotten the intruders into the labs and out of the labs without getting caught.

A lot of things were decided, probably because the FBI wanted to look good in front of the media. But Gibbs got a new hobby. Instead of working on the ship, or tracking down the Terrorist, he now spent most of his free-time tracking down unusual occurrences. He found stories of people with two heads, and of a man who had escaped an FBI transport vehicle, using insane amounts of radioactive material and apparently no outside help. He read about children and adults miraculously disappearing from the jaws of danger and reappearing some place safe. He even found that the corpse of a Jane Doe matching the description of their Cheerleader Claire once disappeared from the coroner's office in the middle of an autopsy. Gibbs wasn't quite sure if he believed everything that he had read. But after his experience, he was willing to give the benefit of the doubt to at least some of the accounts.

Leroy Jethero Gibbs had long since known that there were murderous, sociopathic, villains in the world. He had mental boxes for them. But now he now he knew that there were Superheroes as well. They could time-travel, and come back from the dead, and refused to stay in Gibb's boxes.

But for some reason Gibbs slept better at night knowing that if things got really, really bad, a cheerleader, or a bouncing swordsman, or a paint splattered gunman could come and save them.

A.N. This is it. It's done.

_Now repeat after me: I will review this story, I will review this story, I will review this story_


End file.
